


it hasnt been long.

by cathui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Idols, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathui/pseuds/cathui
Summary: sleepy seventeen :]+chan
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	it hasnt been long.

**Author's Note:**

> how long has chan been there??

It had been a restless 2 weeks for all 13 boys currently sat in the waiting room, filled with their most recent mini-album dropping and constant promotions; everyone was bound to be drop-dead tired by the end of it all. But of course, they still had to film. It was a hard job but it was obvious that all of them enjoyed it in some kind of way. 

So when Soonyoung grabbed the camera which was placed on the side cabinet, the ones awake didn’t question. It was all too natural for them. He had been quick to turn the camera facing to him and make sure that none of the other members was inside the current filming, he wanted to give it some time for the members who maybe didn’t want to participate in said video.

It was difficult currently filming, of course, many of the members wouldn’t have enough energy to produce funny moments for the carats or just join in. He gave it a few seconds before finally greeting the camera, the others heads facing the way of where Soonyoung was speaking to the camera. He heard some shuffling from beside him, Joshua and Jeonghan getting up from where they were sat and quickly running out of the room, probably to do god knows what. 

He saw Minghao from behind the camera quickly rush over to where Mingyu was laid down on the sofa, legs propped over the armrest. From what Soonyoung could see from where he was trying to concentrate on talking to the camera and looking from behind the camera at the others, they were trying to get someone to move. He paused recording for a second before walking over to where Minghao was trying to wake Mingyu up. 

What he didn’t realise was that Wonwoo was on the right of Mingyu on the sofa, his arm wrapped around Mingyus side as he hardly fitted into the small gap of Mingyu and the sofa. He could tell Wonwoo was slowly waking up but he kept moving his face deeper into Mingyus side to try and fall asleep again, it was somewhat very cute. 

He smiled at the two sleeping on the sofa before lightly tapping Minghao on the shoulder to try and distract him from trying to wake up the two.

Soonyoung crouched beside Minghao, his voice coming out in no more than a whisper to be careful to not wake up the boys to the side of them. “Hey don’t worry ill just go film somewhere else, I only just wanted to say goodnight to the carats”. 

Minghao hummed before nodding, standing up from where he was crouched and walking towards the door. They exchanged a smile and a quiet goodnight before Minghao opened the door. Minghao was about to walk out before two arms wrapped around Minghaos waist. 

He was quick to recognise the scent of whoever had their arms around him, his eyes quickly closing before welcoming the hug more and squeezing his arms around Junhui. Minghao’s face was squished between Jun’s shoulder and neck, but he felt warm. His breath probably tickled Junhui's neck because he knew that's where Jun was most sensitive. “I had been looking for you everywhere” Jun’s voice came out as a muffle from where he was talking into Minghaos hair. It made Minghao smile, his arms again squeezing Jun’s waist.

“Sorry, I was about to come back up but Soonyoung started filming so I kinda wanted to wake up Mingyu and Wonwoo so they’d be aware and move,” He said as he moved his arms away from Jun’s waist and face from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. Junhui just nodded before bringing Minghao back into a hug. It made Minghao chuckle, Junhui was never this affectionate even when there were other members in the room. “Did you really miss me that much? You saw me 2 hours ago”

“2 hours too long, and I haven’t been able to hug you in agggeees because of all the cameras”, Jun hummed into his hair, bringing his free hand to play with a few strands around the back. It made Minghao chuckle again, he loved this side of Junhui. It was refreshing. 

There was a light cough from behind them, signalling that whoever had to witness that was already done with their lovey-dovey shit. Minghao removing his arms from Jun’s middle to look at whoever was done with their shit, to see that chan was sat there currently with two couples in the room, it made Minghao chuckle as he didn’t even realise that they were the only ones left in the room. 

Chan pouted at Minghaos giggles, “What’s even so funny, Hyung??” 

“I didn’t even realise you were in here let alone that both couples were in here, how long have you been sat there?” his eyebrows furrowing together as he doesn’t remember chan being in the room whilst Hoshi was recording. It seemed like Hoshi has also left, probably also done with their shit. “I came in whilst you two were hugging” making Chan gag after the thought of them doing something as disgusting as hugging. This made all three of them laugh before their laughs were cut off by someone groaning from the other side of the room. Wonwoo had woken up from their conversation. He felt Junhui grab his hand and rest his chin on Minghaos shoulder, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before returning his attention back to the other couple. 

Wonwoos free arm stretched over Mingyus middle, then falling back into place of hugging the said boy. 

All three watched the smaller boy as he got more comfortable on Mingyus side before finally going back to sleep. He probably had no idea that they were watching him as he didn’t have his glasses on, would probably be quite creepy if Wonwoo just saw them all staring at him.

He again glanced at Chan who was now playing all attention to his phone. He coughed to get his attention. “Why are you even in here?” 

“Oh, I like the atmosphere of when they’re in a free room and sleeping, its calm.”

The room was deathly quiet, he understood why Chan may like it in here because he got some peace and quiet. Rather than having to listen to all other 12 boys in the dorm. A groan came from beside him, bringing him out of his thoughts. His attention was then moved onto Junhui becoming limper and limper on his shoulder, indicating that the boy was on the brink of sleep. He should probably get them into one of their rooms. Maybe sleep for about 20 hours, it was what they needed.

He whispered to the said boy that they should get to bed now, Junhui quickly agreeing then tugging his arm to get them to one of their rooms. 

“Goodnight Chan.” 

“Goodnight Hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! tysm 4 reading!! im not that much of a fic writer, im getting used to how to write everything in! 
> 
> i also have a question, does anyone know what fic this is? I've been looking for it everywhere.  
> +this is what I can remember of it lol (summary i think) -fwb meaning friends with benefits.
> 
> its like a secret fwb relationship, they're in college or uni I think. its ot13. i remember a part of it where they go to the woods I think and mingyu says he's forgotten his phone in the car and he drags wonwoo along and they end up fucking in the car (lol) then they go back and minghao and jun suspect something up but they don't question it much. they ended the fwb for a reason which I don't remember what reason then at the end mingyu or wonwoo comes back and says he need it because he was falling in love with the other then they end up fucking again? i think then they tell the gc i hope this is right and that I haven't mixed two fics together.
> 
> oh well, if anyone know plz lmk!! I've been looking for it everywhere and I have a feeling it was deleted:(


End file.
